The Unforeseen life of Halybrt Addams
by Kyradox
Summary: On a seemingly uneventful night something unforeseen happened, Halybrt Addams was born.
1. Chapter 1

It was a deplorable dank dark night with only the quarter moon as any form of light but one could spy a tall elegant woman dressed in a tight black gown that trailed to the ground with sharp jagged edges that gave off the appearance of moving tentacles as they swayed in time with the wind ever so often. She stood in front of a man eating Venus fly trap with a pair of sheers in one hand and the other on her hip. A scolding look on her face.

"Come now Cleopatra they need to be cut your being ridiculous." She said in a soft voice. The vines shrank away from the sheers and one of the main flowers shook left to right. "Oh you are just impossible sometimes."

Her head shifted to the side as she heard the unmistakable sound of grave dirt being walked on. "Now who could be wandering in the Graveyard at the time of the night." She mused aloud. Following the sound she spotted a small boy with matted shaggy black hair covering his face sitting down beside one of the imposing stone statue of an Angel who's wings had been clipped over time. A miserable look on the poor boys face as he sat rather dejectedly as he looked up at her.

"Dear Heart what are you doing out here?" Morticia said in her hauntingly soft voice.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I meant no disrespect." The child said in a deep British accent that had Morticia's onyx colored eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Tis no trouble Dear Heart but might I inquire as to why you are sitting in my graveyard at this time of the night?"

"I'm not sure." He said turning his wide emerald green eyes onto her.

"Do you know how you got here?"

The little boy just shook his head mournfully at her question.

"Alright Dear Heart why don't you come inside? I'm sure I can find something for you to eat as we find your parents." Her eyes didn't miss how thin the boy was even as the clothing dwarfed his small frame. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he got up and clutched his left arm tightly to himself.

"My parents are dead." He stated as if it was a well known fact and it didn't bother him in the least.

"Your guardians then."

She caught the wince as he trailed behind her. This boy had been hurt by those who were suppose to love and protect him. Her anger showed in the way she glided up the stone stairs. The door opening before she reached it revealing an impossible tall man to the boy. He couldn't hide his startled look at the man. The mans grey skin and coal black eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Tell me Dear Heart." The woman said gaining the boys attention. "What happened to your arm?"

"My uncle broke it. He said that only freaks wrote with their left hand." He stated.

"My my such a dreadful thing to do to one as young as you." She said in the same haunting voice.

"I'm a freak and my Uncle doesn't want my freakishness rubbing off onto my cousin."

"My little Dear Heart you will find that in this house hold we relish in all that is different." She said kindly.

The boy gave a hesitant smile at the woman for her words. She didn't seemed to mind that he was different and wasn't going to yell or hit him for it either.

The woman lead him into what he could only assume was the kitchen because there was a great deal of bottles of all shapes and colors a large caldron took up most of the space and behind it was a series of stone tables with different books splattered with some of the colors in the bottles. There was an old woman behind the boiling caldron and had a rather mad grin on her face as she muttered into the depths of the caldron.

"Grandmama I've got someone one who needs one of your great potions." The elegant woman said interrupting the old woman's muttering.

The aforementioned woman looked up at the two. "But of course you do my Dearie. Come let us have a look see hmm." The woman said as she stepped behind her caldron. She wore a shabby grey gown stained with the same brightly colored bottles and her moth eaten shawl wrapped snugly across her shoulders. At first the boy thought the woman mad as she spoke in third person but a hand, not attached to anything that the boy could see, sat perched on her slumped shoulders. The boy stepped back away from the woman a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"You've nothing to fear child." The old woman said her sharp teethed showing as she smiled looking down at him. "No one here will hurt you any."

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the woman.

"That's a good lad. Now I need for you to show me your arm."

Slowly the boy extended his hurt arm to the woman wincing slight when her claw like hand wrapped around it.

"Your luck it's a clean break and easily fixable." She turned away from him and moved around the caldron again, picking up bottle after bottle. "Ah Ha." She cried out in triumph as she shuffled her way back to them a swap green colored bottle in hand. "Drink this up Dear Heart and your arm will be good as new." Thrusting the bottle at him.

Eyeing the bottle given to him he looked at the murky green liquid with a calculating look. Licking his lips nervously he downed the bottle in one swift motion. The taste was awful and he nearly gagged at it as the potion slipped down his throat. But to his amazement, not even a moment latter the pain in his arm was gone. "Ma'am thank you so much." He said his eyes swimming with tears as he looked to the old woman.

"Tis a simple thing my Dear Heart maybe I could show you how to brew it yourself one day Hmm." She said happily.

Just then a man wearing a rather outdated pinstripe business suit came walking into the kitchen a cigar lit in his mouth as he looked on at all of them.

"My dear did we have another child an you not tell me." He said in excitement.

"No husband of mine I found him in the Graveyard. I just couldn't let him very well stay out there."

"No no I agree completely. Tell me son what is your name?"

The boy faltered at the seemingly simple question. "My Uncle only ever called me Freak." He said looking up at the man.

The man blinked in confusion. "Well that name just won't do now will it." He said taking a large puff of his cigar.

"We could name him." Came a rather large boy as he to stepped into the growing crowd of people.

"Capital idea Pugsley ." The man said as he waved his cigar about.

"You would do that?" The small boy said in a quivering voice.

"Only if you wish it." Moritica said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Nice…Tisha are we being nice?" He said his smile never leaving his face.

"Some might call it that.""Well then I guess we are. Tell me son do you wish for us to be cruel to you?"

"No." He all but shouted. "I don't want that." He added hastily.

"Then let us be nice to you then." He said in a matter of fact voice that broke no argument.

"Something that starts with an H." came a deadpanned voice of a small girl as she to step up beside the large boy.

"Hmm that seems like a capital idea Wednesday. Do you have any ideas?"

"Halbyrt." She said promptly staring deeply into the newly named Halbyrt. "We will be great friends." She said in the same matter of fact tone her father had just used.

"I like it." Came yet another man the was more round than he was tall. A matching grin to Gomez appeared on his face.

"Tell me Halbyrt would you like to live with us?" Came the haunting voice of Moritica.

"Could I?" He asked brightly.

"Of course you can." Came Gomez's voice.

"Then I would love to stay with you."

"Excellent." Cried Gomez.

"Can you repeat after me." Moritica said and Halbyrt nodded his head. "Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc." At the boys curious look she explained. "It means We gladly feast on those who would subdue us."

He gave a wide grin as he parroted her. No sooner had he finished speaking the motto that bright light circled around his small body. A warmth that he had never knew of spread throughout him and a sense of belonging entered him.

"Welcome to the family Halbyrt Cayden Adams." Everyone chorused.

Halbyrt had tears in his eyes as he looked around at his new family. A family who knew of his nature and seemed to love it.

Far away in a distant castle that was unknown to any who didn't already know of it sat an old man who's beard could rival Father Time hunched behind a large desk. A small orb held in his hands as he stared at it intently. Unlike the many other orbs that sat on numerous shelves this one lacked any color. He held the orb up to his eyes as if a closer look would change what he saw.

"Oh Harry Potter what has happened to you?" He asked to no one. The orb represented those that the man wished to keep an eye on. The dull color meant death. His door opened up an a older woman stepped into his office. Her salt and pepper hair done up in a tight knot on top of her head. Her face twisted in one of panic and despair.

"Albus tell me its not true. Tell me that he is alright." She said clutching to a piece of aged parchment to her chest.

"I wish I could Minerva but all the evidence point to his death."

"We will just have to go to his home then. I'm sure that everything is just fine and that we just need to rework the magic into the role call and…." Tears had begun to fall down her face.

"Minerva you know as well as I do that the role call makes no mistake it like the sorting hat never has and never will."

Sniffing slightly she looked at Albus. "I will go to these relatives of his and demand an explanation." With a sharp turn her small heels made a clacking sound as she left his office.

"What do you think Fawke's?" He asked looking at bright red bird. It gave a small sad trill in answer. "I fear as much. Death Eater." He said whispering the name into the orb.

Back at the Adams house hold in Westfield, New Jersey Moritica, Gomez, Fester, and Grandmama sat around a glowing fire in one of the many studies they had.

"He has the gift." The old woman stated.

"It was not luck that brought him to us." Fester said showing a rare display of thoughtfulness.

"We will raise him like we will raise Wednesday and Pugsley. They too have the gifted." Gomez said with pride.

"They will expect to take him back Moritica." Grandmama sated looking up at her daughter. She knew all to well what would happen if someone foolish enough would come between her and what she thought to be rightfully hers.

"They will try and they will fail." She said in her deadly calm voice.

"Of course they will." Gomez said with a decisive nod of his head.

"It is his destiny. As well as Wednesday and Pugsley. They will make fine Wizards in a few years time you mark my word." Grandmama said with a grin on her face. "No one will be able to stop them for what's to come."

"What is that Grandmama?" Fester said with interest.

"Chaos." She said with a cackle.

The rest of the Adams family all shared knowing looks at her statement wicked smiles on all of their faces.

In another part of the house Halbyrt slept soundly next to his new siblings unaware that he would be the answer to the cries of the Wizards in Britain. Good or bad he would change the wizarding world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in a dimly lit kitchen behind a very familiar black caldron was a boy with bright emerald green eyes framed with a pair of sliver glasses a look of deep concentration on his face as he stared down at the purple mass in the caldron, blue fumes rising up in a dizzy swirling pattern. A whistling sound had him neatly stepping back from his work as a ticking time bomb mad a splashing sound sinking to the bottom of the caldron.

An explosion soon followed minutes later covering the kitchen and half of the boys face . His half smile never wavering off of his face as the right of it covered in the gooey mess. "Pugsley must you tamper with my potions." He said flicking his long thick braid over his shoulders.

"Of course I do Halbyrt it's the duty of the oldest bother." Pugsley said as he reached over and swiped a finger across Halbyrt's face.

"Your only four months older than me Pugsley."

"A fact that I will always remind you of." Pugsley said sticking his finger into his mouth. "It's missing nightshade." He said walking off.

"Nightshade of course." Halbyrt said dumping a healthy dose of said ingredient into the now half empty caldron.

Gone was the small abused child and in its place stood a boy with pale skin much like his mothers and a long braid of hair that ended at the small of his back. He still had nightmares and would forever hold the scares that was a testament of what he had went through.

"Father is going to be cross with you if your late for practices." Came his sisters voice a few hours later.

Halbyrt loved both of his siblings but held a special bond with the twin sister. Maybe it was because she had named him or maybe it was because she was a consent presence when he would wake from one of his nightmares a glass of water in hand and a reassuring look.

"I'll be right there I promise." He murmured.

His answer had her rolling her eyes. "Are you even aware of what day it is?" She questioned already knowing the answer.

"Um Tuesday?" He guessed looking up at his sister.

"Your birthday." She stated hands on her hips.

"Is it now. It completely slipped my mind." He said stirring his potion counterclockwise three times before turning off the burner.

Wednesday knew that her brother didn't do it on purpose and in fact had never missed a single one of his families birthdays or anniversary. Yet when it came to him it was as if nothing mattered and as much as it irked her she knew of the cause and wouldn't say anything about it only to gently remind him of the date.

"In any case we are both going to be late now lets go." She said tapping her foot.

"Alright alright I'm coming." He grumbled out.

"Good." She said a small hidden smile formed at the corner of her mouth as he walked in step with her.

Learning their way around a weapon was a must for any Adams and Halbyrt was quit good at throwing daggers while is sister loved to use large and small tessen fans. When first teased about it Halbyrt lost a good three inches off of his braid and never made fun of her for her choice of weapons again. Pugsley could always be seen with Uncle Fester a bomb in hand as they made good use of the large backyard that seemed to stretch on for miles.

The rest of the morning was spent with each of the children combating against one another with enthusiasm only children and of course Gomez held.

Inside on the other hand was a different story. As the adults of the Adams family could once again be spotted in deep discussion on their beloved children.

"It's been five years." Stated Fester.

"Yes Halbyrt is eleven today. I almost expected Wednesday and Pugsley to be contacted by now." Moritica said with a slight frown on her pale lovely face.

"Tish I doubt that they would willingly allow another Adams into their precious castle. The last time one attended the Whomping Willow was planted." The stay was brief and they were swiftly expelled, told to never come back.

"Seventeen seventy-one if I'm not mistaken." Moritica said.

"Yes well in any case I'm sure that some misguided fool will be here within a days time."

"Should we tell the children?" Grandmama asked.

"I don't see why not. We've never kept anything from the children before why start now." Gomez said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"We may not get the chance." Fester said as he opened one of the well placed windows that over saw the front gate. They all gathered around Fester to see what he saw.

A man in brightly colored robes fought with the gate, tugging on his sleeve before the unmistakable sound of cloth tearing had him tittering to the side scrabbling to balance himself.

"They sent the Headmaster." Came Morticia's somewhat amused voice.

"Well this should be interesting, don't you think darling?" Gomez said with a wide grin.

Out back the children were still 'playing' when a large golden lion made its way up to the them. Sitting on his haunches as soon as he got their attention."Kitty Kat have you come to play with us?" Pugsley asked.

A deep rumbling growl and a shake of his head had the three frowning at one another.

"It seems we have some uninvited guest then." Wednesday said as she eyed the front door catching sight of a flash of bright colors before disappearing behind it.

"Maybe some party guest?" Pugsley suggested.

"Mother knows I hate parties for my birthday, she wouldn't thrown one would she?"

"Only one way to find out." Wednesday said with her ever present emotionless face.

"Come then lets go." Halbyrt said his own half smile never faltering as the three made their way to the back door.

"..Nt be sure how you obtained the boy but he belongs in Britain." The children heard the tail end of the statement as they spied the adults listening to the speaker.

"He must be mad if he thinks I'm leaving." Halbyrt whispered to his siblings his smile slipping for a moment.

"He's from your old life. Even has the same funny accent you had." Pugsley said with a snicker. The only time the two ever heard his accent was when he became angry. A feat that wasn't easy to accomplish from the well tempered boy.

"I'm not sure what it is your implying good sir but Halbyrt is happy just where he is." Gomez said lighting up a cigar.

"For the third time his name is Harry Potter." Albus said in irritation.

"Tell me just how did you find _our_ Halbyrt?" Morticia said lightly.

"Mothers not happy." Whispered Pugsley a pensive look on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen her mad." Halbyrt said with a wide surprise green eyes.

"It isn't very pleasant." Wednesday said with a small shudder.

With that unsettling statement the three peered back around the doorway to listen to the conversation.

"A parchment designed to trace potential witches and wizards had his name on it." Albus stated answering her question.

"Tell me is it under the name Halbyrt or this Harry you speak of." Grandmama said with a unreadable look.

"Harry Potter of course." He said with a puff of his chest.

"Lying isn't very becoming of one such as yourself Albus." Moritica's frosty voice said.

"Yes well it might have changed briefly. But I assure you the name Harry Potter is on my list."

"Tell me did _my other children's _names appear on this list of yours." Moritica said he voice an chilling stare never wavering.

"Yes." Albus admitted after a moment.

A fact that had Albus frozen when Minerva came rushing into his office waving the roll call in the air as she did so.

"I saw it Albus! I saw his name." She said breathlessly.

"Who's?" Albus said staring at her in confusion.

"Harry Potter!"

"Minerva we've already.."

"Don't you dare tell me we've already accepted his death. I never gave up and now I've the proof that he's alive."She slapped the parchment onto his desk. "It's strange though. His name keeps jumping back an forth from one name to another."

"What do you mean?" Albus snatched the parchment to get a better look. Two names first caught his attention.

"Adam's." He said horrified at the very thought that one would attend much less two..or is it three. He then saw what the transfigure teacher was talking about. The name Harry Potter would jump to the middle of the list according to the alphabet only to go back to the name Halbyrt Adams at the top of the list.

"Do you know that name?" Minerva asked having only ever seen this reaction during the war.

"They are not a family to take lightly. They use Dark Magic as if it holds no consequences."

"You don't mean like He-who-must-not-be-named do you?" She said fearfully.

"The very same." He said gravely. Getting up he went to a hidden cabinet off to the side pulling a amber colored bottle to his lips and drinking heavily from it. "I want you to double and triple check all the wards. Don't leave any room unchecked." He said with a meaningful look. Minerva meekly nodded her head as she left to do as she was told.

"Merlin save us." He whispered to the now empty bottle.

"I will not have my children uprooted because you think they would get a better education in your outdated school." Morticia said breaking Albus of his thoughts.

"Of course I don't expect you to do that. I'm just here to get Harry. Once I have him I will gladly be on my way and you'll never have to see me again."

Having had enough of the bickering of sorts Halbyrt sauntered into the room in a very Adamish way. "You seem to have some incorrect information on me sir." He said in a smooth voice.

Albus turned to see the boy walking into the room. The resemblance to James an Lily Potter was unmistakable in the boys eyes and shape of his face. But that was where it ended. Dressed in tight black clothing his lithe frame already held muscle definition. A pair of sharp looking daggers sat at his hip and a sword hilt could be spied from behind the long thick braid of hair. All in all the boy looked deadly and very capable of killing or seriously maiming someone. His small smile never slipping even as Albus shook his head at him.

"What information do I have that is wrong my dear boy?" He said trying to adopt the grandfatherly voice that would usually put others before him at ease. It wasn't working so well.

"Harry Potter died five years ago sir." He said in a smooth American accent.

"How can that be if your standing in front of me?" Albus said with a slight smile on his face at that.

"You do have a point." The boy said in a thoughtful voice.

Albus, having thought he won the argument, nodded his head. "Then come with me I'm sure you have many questions."

A soft bell like laugh rang out by the door that Halbyrt came through. A girl with braided pigtails dressed similarly to him came walking out much in the same manner. A fan swinging from her wrist and her own pair of daggers at her hip.

"You are a daft fool if you think that Halbyrt has any questions for you." She said.

Albus stared in confusion. "My dear girl I'm not sure what you mean."

"This is becoming tedious." Pugsley said as he came through the same door. He was a rather massive boy but only muscles made up of said mass. Again he was dressed like the others in all black with small round balls on his belt and a shinobi-zue in one hand. "Halbyrt will go to this silly school of yours but we." Point to his sister and thumbing at his chest. "Are going with him."

Albus turned his eyes to the boy who was rocking on his heels hands behind his back and small half smile on his face then to the adults in the room. All held emotionless expressions. He gave an explosive sigh before looking at the large boy. "There are rules that you will have to abide by." Albus looked at the japanese style weapons.

Each of the children looked at one another and with a flash of several hand jesters Pugsley looked up at the man. "We will pay attention to the rules."

"Good. There is a few things that we will have to discus." Meaning that he would talk with the adults.

The girl gave the same bell laugh as she placed a hand on Halbyrt back. "Mother and Father will tell you that you will talk to us on all matters. They aren't the ones going over seas now are they." She said lightly.

The explanation made sense to Albus and he found himself talking to the children of what was needed an of the courses they would take. Over all it was a nothing like what he expected but when a rather large deadly looking spider crawled up his leg he gave a rather undignified shrike as Wednesday calmly scooped the spider up.

"Aristotle that is no way to greet a guest." She said mildly scolding the spider.

Albus wondered, not for the first time, just what he was allowing into his school and if they would all make it out in one piece.

AN: Wednesday is very ooc in this chapter but I couldn't resist it. No worries she wont be all giggles all the time.


End file.
